


Rage, Rage Against the Dying of the Light

by WeasleyLover10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Read my older stuff for all of this to make sense, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: The lives of Steve and Sarah Rogers in the aftermath of the Avengers' Civil War wasn't perfect. But it was theirs. Then Thanos came and threatened their very existence.





	Rage, Rage Against the Dying of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another Steve/Amore story! I have been writing these past few years just not Marvel. And even what I was writing all ended up half-finished cause I was trying to graduate from college. I did so yay!! But anyway enjoy! If Avengers 4 ends how we all think it will, I'm not sure how many more of these stories there will be. Also, the title comes from Welsh Poet Dylan Thomas' "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night."

“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. And you’ll never know dear. How much I love you. Please, don’t take my sunshine away.”

Sarah Rogers sang softly as her six-month-old son dozed in her arms. She was dreading leaving him, but she had no choice.

He was stealthy as always, but with her powers, it was impossible to ignore the sudden influx of emotions that suddenly flooded the room.

“He looks just like you.” She whispered as she felt the body of Steve Rogers press against her back.

“Yeah, but he has your eyes.”

She hummed appreciatively.

“Do you want to hold him?”

“No, it’s ok. Just put him down.”

She laid Jaime gently down into the crib and gripped the railing. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin was tucked firmly against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

“Steve.”

“This isn’t the life I promised you. This isn’t the life I wanted for Jaime.”

“We both made choices darling. This isn’t just your fault.”

He was silent for a moment.

“I’m still sorry.”

She sighed heavily.

“I know you are.”

She turned and caressed the growing beard that covered his face. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

“Let’s go to bed.” He said after they parted.

He slung an arm around her shoulder as they quietly left the room.

* * *

“Steve. Come to bed.”

She leaned against the door frame of their motel room, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to ward off the cold. It didn’t help that she wasn’t wearing more than one of Steve’s old shirts.

“What? Oh, I’m coming.”

She pushed the door open as he followed in behind her. She slid back into bed, still shivering from the cold.

“Sorry. I couldn’t sleep.” He murmured crawling into bed next to her.

She flipped around so that she was facing. His face was the least unkempt she had ever seen in the six years that she had known him. It was still an adjustment, but she liked it. She rested her hand on his jaw.

“Nightmares again?”

“Ross got you and threw you into the Raft and I couldn’t get to you.”

“I’m right here. I promise.”

“I know you are. I just-“

“Can’t control the fear. I know.”

“I love you.” 

She smiled.

“Kiss me?”

He leaned down and pecked her lips gently. She pouted at how quickly he pulled away and yanked him back to her. When she finally pulled away from him, gasping for air, Steve smirked.

“What was that?”

“I just miss you. Being on the run isn’t exactly healthy for our relationship.”

He nibbled her ear.

“No, it’s not is it?”

He ran a hand up and down her side making her shiver.

“Are we about to have sex in a motel room?” She said giggling.

“Apparently so.”

He dove for her neck and she laughed.

Hours later, Sarah awoke to a banging on the door.

“What the hell?” She muttered, her hair still splayed over Steve’s chest.

“Steve! Open up, man!” 

That sounded like Sam’s voice. Sarah got up slowly, still sore from the night before and dragged Steve’s shirt over her head. She yanked the door open.

“What Sam?” She said, not hiding the irritation in her voice.

“Sorry, but they found us. We gotta go.”

“Shit. Alright, I’ll get him up.”

“Move fast.”

She shut the door and immediately started to gather her clothes that were strewn across the room.

“Steve! Steve, get up!”

“Whaaf?” He grumbled angrily.

“They found us. We gotta go.”

“What?” He said, slowly sitting up in bed, the sheet sliding dangerously low past his hips.

“Ross. He found us. We need to go.” She said throwing his own things into a duffle bag for him.

“Shit.” He said, springing out of bed.

“You aren’t going to leave dressed like that are you?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No of course not!”

He chuckled as she threw his boxers, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at his head.

“Get dressed.”

“Yes Mrs. Rogers, Ma’am.”

She gave him a disgruntled look as she pulled up her shorts. All he did in response was wink at her.

“Enough of your flirting, Captain. Come on.” 

She finished dressing and slung her bag over her shoulder. He shut the door behind her and they joined the others.

“Let’s move.” Steve said solemnly.

Sarah let Steve led the pack and as she followed Sam, Natasha sidled up beside her.

“So. How was your night?”

“Oh, come on Nat.” Sarah said rolling her eyes.

“I just thought I should say that these walls are really thin.”

“Yes, thank you for that reminder. Now mind your own damn business.”

“You guys trying for another kid? Cause I just don’t think now is the time.”

“I’m ignoring you now.”

* * *

She tugged her ball cap tighter on her head and swiped her sunglasses off the desk of Sam’s room. They were all in his room trying to make a game plan as to where they should go next.

“Anyone need anything last minute from the store?”

“Actually, can I come with you?” Steve said standing up.

“Uh of course Steve. We’ll see you guys in a bit.”

Steve held the door open for her as they braved the sunshine. She hopped up onto their truck (stolen again) and Steve shut the passenger door for her before getting into the driver’s seat.

“I’m surprised that you wanted to come.”

“Is it a crime that I wanted to spend some time alone with my wife?”

“No, it certainly isn’t. I’ve missed you, Steve.”

“I’ve missed you too Doll.”

Sometime later, Sarah found herself staring at the baby formula section.

“Doll. I think I got everything. Let’s get out of here.”

“Did you get a new…you know.”

“I was going to get it when you checked out.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a minute then.”

Sarah brought the bags out to the front of the store and Steve was already there.

“That was fast.”

“You gotta move quickly in Nazi Germany.” He said as he grabbed the bags out of her arms.

She picked the last of them up off the ground but didn’t get the chance to put them in the back of their new truck because Steve pulled them from her arms. He kissed her quickly.

“Go hop in the car.”

“Alright.”

As they drove back to the motel, Sarah was quiet.

“Sar?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Why were you looking at the baby formula?”

“Oh, I guess I was just feeling a little wistful. Have you ever thought about having a second baby?”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“Oh no. No. Definitely not.”

“Oh, thank God. Don’t get me wrong. I love you, you know I do. I’ll be honest, I would love another baby.”

“I would too.”

“We just…”

“Can’t?” She supplied in response.

“Yeah.”

She took his hand and squeezed.

“Well. At least we can enjoy the practicing part.”

“Oh, hell yeah we can.”

She laughed.

* * *

“Sarah. How’s the baby?” Rhodey asked as they all filed into the room.

“The baby’s good. He’s two now. We well, we haven’t seen him in a while.”

Rhodey looked remorseful.

“It’s alright James. We’ve got other things to worry about now.”

“The Accords. I’m sorry for what they did to you. You were pregnant for Pete’s sake.”

“It is what it is. I’m so sorry about your legs. I’m sorry things got that far.”

‘Well, we’re all fighting for the same thing now.”

“Yeah, our very existence.”

Later that night, she was alone in the old room that she and Steve had shared two years ago. She was surprised that Ross hadn’t torn the room apart. She wondered if the baby onesie that she had bought to surprise Steve with was still wrapped and buried in her sock drawer.

“Hey.” Steve said walking into the room and closing the door.

“Hi.” She said her voice quiet as she rested her chin on her knees.

She watched him strip before he sat down next to her on the bed.

“You ok?” He whispered, caressing her cheek with his pointer-finger.

“No. I’m not.”

She took in a shaky breath and he reached out for her. She slid over and he took her into his arms, tucking her into his chest so that her head rested slightly on his shoulder.

“I’m scared Steve.”

“I know you are darling.”

“It’s not just us anymore you know? I mean I was always afraid for you. But with Jamie now…I just am terrified that something is going to happen to him.”

He tucked her now dark brown hair behind her ear.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to him. Or you for that matter. I promise you that.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Steve.”

“I’m not darling.”

She didn’t know what else to say but grasped his shoulder in an effort to control her emotions.

“Breathe darling.” He said, recognizing that she was about to lose her grip on her powers.

She took several deep breaths and was finally able to reign it back in.

“Sorry. I just…I don’t care what happens to us. We save Jamie.”

“We save James.” He agreed solemnly.

He rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

“I need to shower.” He said.

“Alright.”

He slipped back off the bed.

“I need to shower and you’re coming with me.” He said offering his hand.

She took it, smiling slightly at his attempts to cheer her up. She stood up and took his hand. However, she squealed when he yanked and threw her over his shoulder.

“Steve!”

“I said you were coming with me.”

“Well, this wasn’t exactly what I was thinking.” She said, the blood starting to rush to her head.

He placed her gently on the sink counter and turned on the shower.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Steve Rogers.”

* * *

“Mommy!”

The little boy came flying from behind the crowd that had come to greet the Avengers. Sarah scooped him up in her arms.

“Oh, my baby! How are you? Mommy missed you!” She said, hugging him tightly.

James continued to babble at warp speed, telling her everything she had missed in the last six months since she had seen him.

“And Uncle Bucky let me keep the puppy.”

“Uncle Bucky did what now?” Steve said, finally coming into their son’s line of sight.

“Daddy!” The boy exclaimed, squirming in her arms and reaching for Steve.

He took Jamie out of her arms and hugged him tightly. Steve wasn’t able to see him as much as Sarah had and he didn’t want to let him go.

“You’ve gotten so big buddy!”

“You’re face looks funny Daddy.”

“Does it?” He said chuckling.

Sarah meanwhile wandered over to T’Challa.

“Your Majesty. Thank you for caring for my son.”

“Of course, Mrs. Rogers. He’s a lovely little boy. We’re all very fond of him here.”

She quietly watched her son and Steve interact.

“It will be alright Amore.”

She looked at him with an uneasy expression on her face. Several hours later, she and Steve finally finished their endless strategy meetings.

“Ready to go to our room?” Steve asked, rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

“I’ll meet you there. I need to take care of a few more things.”

He grabbed her hand and pecked her lips.

“Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

He kissed her forehead quickly and then they parted ways. She wandered the halls trying to find the person she was looking for.

“Nakia!”

“Sarah. How are you?”

“I’m alright considering the circumstances.”

“I’m sure.”

“I need…Well, it’s more than a favor. I need you to do something for me.”

“What’s that?”

“Tomorrow. When the time comes could you please take care of my son? Get him as far away from here as you can. I don’t-I can’t bear the thought of Jamie being at risk.”

“I will protect him with my life.”

“And if…If something happens to me and Steve. Just tell him about us? Find him a safe place with someone who will love him.”

“Of course, Sarah. But nothing will happen to you and Steve.”

“Let’s hope.”

She was emotionally drained by the time she joined Steve in their room. He was sitting on the bed already, in just boxers, with his head in his hands.

“Hey. You ok?” She said shutting the door behind her.

“It’s just a lot.” He said, his voice muffled by his hands.

She cupped his cheek, kissed his temple and went to go change. She came back to find him in the same position. She meanwhile was wearing a baby doll slip and boy-shorts. She sat down and placed a hand on his jaw, forcing him to turn her way.

“Steve- “

She didn’t even finish her sentence before he cut her off. He kissed her so intensely that she couldn’t breathe. His hand latched to her hip and in one swift motion laid down and yanked her on top of him. She moaned when she felt him beneath her. She finally broke his kiss gasping for air.

“What’s this all about Rogers?” She said running her hand through his long hair.

“I love you Sarah Rogers. And if this is our last night together I want to show you how much.”

She blinked a few times, trying to absorb what he said.

“Alright.”

“Alright? That’s all you have to say?”

She giggled and leaned to kiss her way down his chest. When she reached his boxers, she gripped them with her teeth and pulled. She crawled her way back on to the bed and cuddled up next to him.

“Make love to me Steve Rogers.” She said softly, her hand running over his beard.

He rolled so that he was hovering over her and looked at her, silently asking for permission. She nodded subtly, and he wasted no time in kissing her. She couldn’t breathe. When she finally yanked her lips from his, she was gasping. Steve meanwhile, just moved to her neck.

This continued until Steve removed her slip and boy shorts. He lifted back to look at her.

“You are so beautiful, doll.”

She smiled at his compliment.

“Steve?”

“Yes?” He replied, kissing his way down her body.

“Go slow. I want to enjoy this.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

After he finished his ministrations, he slid his hands up her body until they skated up her arms and laced their fingers together. When he pushed into her they both gasped. They moved slowly together, enjoying this. In the heat of the moment, Steve pinned both her wrists above her head and to the pillow. Sometimes she thought, even after all these years, Steve still didn’t know his own strength. And even though she had asked him to go slow, his roughness turned her on.

“Oh God.” She moaned.

Her hands twitched against his hold and since he wouldn’t let her move, she settled for hiking her legs up next to his hips. The new position sent shockwaves through her body. It only took a few more minutes before she was shattered. When Steve too reached his release, he panted against her skin. She chuckled at his exhaustion and he joined her in her laughter. He pressed against their mattress so that he could look at her.

“I’ve missed this.” He said quietly.

“Me too.”  
Steve slid off her and landed on his side of the bed. She wasted no time in curling her body into his. She ran her fingers through his chest hair.

“Can you believe that it’s been six years since we first met?” She asked, her voice full of emotion.

“Only six? It feels like such a long time ago.”

She hummed in agreement.

“I will admit that when we first met I never thought we would end up married with a kid.”

“Why? I mean I wasn’t entirely expecting this either but how come?”

“Cause you were a beautiful dame and I know I don’t look like it but I’m still tiny, sickly Steve Rogers inside. I found you intimidating.”

“I was intimidating?” She said laughing.

“Yes! Stop making fun of me.”

She pecked his chest.

“I know that so much has changed over these last few years, but I know who you are Steve. I just want you to know you haven’t changed. You’re still the amazing man that I met all those years ago. I wouldn’t have stayed with you all these years if that wasn’t the case.”

Steve didn’t say anything else and Sarah found herself falling asleep.

“Sarah?”

“Yeah?” She muttered against his chest.

“Tomorrow. If things start to go south, I want you to run. Get Jamie and get out of Wakanda.”

She was wide awake now. She jerked up quickly from where she lay to look at him.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Sarah-“

“No. I…I made plans for Jamie to stay safe. I am staying by your side.”

“Baby.”

“I’m staying by your side. Do you hear me?” She said forcefully.

She gripped his chin in her hand forcing him to look at her. Her eyes switched from blue to gold as her powers engaged. Images flashed through his mind of himself and their son in distress. He also could feel his own feelings of fear and distress amplified by her powers.

“Ok.” He said in a soothing voice.

“Ok. I-Sorry.” She said her eyes going back to normal.

“It’s alright.” He said, smoothing down her hair.

She went back to her previous spot against his side with her head tucked under his chin.

“Why can I never keep a handle on my powers when it comes to you Rogers? It makes me feel like a novice.”

“Because you love me.”

“I do. I really, really do.”

* * *

She had meant it literally and figuratively when she told Steve she wouldn’t leave his side. The problem was he outran her by leaps and bounds. He ran as fast as T’Challa leaving them all in the dust.

That was probably an hour ago. She hadn’t seen Steve since. She meanwhile had already lost one of her knives. Now she was relying solely on her pistol, her powers and the few knives she had strapped to her. Due to their inhuman nature, her powers had little effect on the monsters they were fighting. The sheer amount of them was hard to battle without the aid of her abilities.

“Ah!” She screamed as one scratched her back. She could feel the air rippling through her newly torn catsuit.

Unwilling to give up, she roundhouse kicked the monster and shot it in between the eyes. She craned her neck to survey the damage to her back. Thankfully, it wasn’t as bad as she thought so she took off running again.

That was when she finally saw him, surrounded by those creatures. And as strong as he was, there was too many for him to take on his own. She threw her knife into the heart of a monster that sprang into her path, yanked it out of its chest and kept running.

“Steve!”

He turned towards her while continuing to fight. She incapacitated the three monsters in front of him. And he took them out quickly.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

She sliced the throat of another creature.

“I’ve been better.”

He threw a monster that went for her back onto the ground, killing it instantly.

“Give me a boost?” She asked, putting another clip into her pistol.

“Sure.”

She took a running start and Steve braced himself for her to push off his new shield. She engaged her powers as he sprung her into the air. This managed to stop the fifteen or so creatures that had surrounded them in their tracks. Steve took out seven from the ground. As she flipped she shot seven more. When she landed gracefully back onto the ground she sliced the throat of the final one that was behind her.

“Impressive, Lady Rogers.”

Hello Thor. Long time, no see!”

“Congratulations on the birth of your son. We shall drink to his health later.”

“I’d like that.”

“This is my friend, Tree.”

“I am Groot.”

“Oh, uh. That’s nice.”

* * *

“Everyone converge on Vision. Now.”

“Copy.” Sarah said.

She wiped the mix of sweat, dirt, and blood out of her eyes as she stabbed another monster with her knife. She ran as fast as she could, cutting down anything that got in her way. Somehow, she managed to lose her last knife, leaving her with nothing but her powers. When she finally reached the forest where Vision was, she could hear the chaos before she saw it. Steve was yelling something that she couldn’t make out, but he sounded panicked, so she ran faster. 

When she turned the corner, Thanos was there, fighting his way towards Vision who seemed to be arguing with Wanda.

“Steve. No.” She whispered in fear quietly to herself as she watched him charge towards the Titan.

Neither Thanos or Steve could see her. She had one shot at this. She took off in a dead sprint, running towards Thanos. When she was near enough she jumped to get leverage midway up a tree and pushed off it. It was just enough to propel her onto Thanos' shoulders. Thanos yelled in anger when he felt her land on her shoulders, but she engaged her powers before he could throw her off. He saw and felt nothing.

“SARAH. NO!”

The insane amount of power it took to control him was killing her. The pain was overwhelming. Internally, she was screaming. But externally, she was trying to maintain her composure, so she could talk to Steve.

“Get. Vision. Out. Of. Here.” She said through gritted teeth.

“SARAH!” He screamed. She had never heard him that afraid before.

“Go. I. Can’t. Hold. Him. Much. Longer.”

At this point, she had lost her self-control. The screams started to emanate from her mouth. She barely noticed Steve flinch because her eyes were screwed shut. He took off running, trying to help Wanda get Vision away from Thanos. 

“No.” She yelled as she felt Thanos slipping from her control.

“Nice try, child.” Thanos said, his voice not even strained.

“No!” She screamed as she felt the last vestiges of her control over him fading.

And then suddenly she was flying. He had flung her from his shoulders. She slammed into the tree so hard that all she saw was darkness. Thanks to her powers, she came to faster than was normal. She pushed herself up off the ground, her arms shaking as she tried to get her bearings.

Steve was pummeled into the ground, but Thor was standing in front of Thanos.

“Steve!”

Even though he couldn’t get up, his head wiped towards the sound of her voice. The look on his face was one of sheer relief and she was sure her face mirrored his. But then she was distracted by the sound that came from Thor.

An axe stuck out of Thanos’ chest and he was silent. Sarah got up and stumbled quickly to Steve, gasping in pain when she reached his outstretched arms. But then Thanos spoke.

“You should have gone for the head.”

He snapped his fingers and then disappeared.

“What happened?” Steve yelled.

“I don’t know.” She said quietly, still shaken up from the previous fight.

“Where did he go?”

It was chaos. Everyone was panicking at Thanos’ sudden disappearance. And then her head was splitting open. Her powers suddenly engaged of their own free will. She had lost complete control and she was screaming. 

“Baby! Sarah!! What’s happening?”

“Something’s wrong!” She screamed, her voice cracking as she clutched her head in pain.

He held her in his arms, trying to do anything he could to help her while she nearly convulsed from the pain.

“He did it.” She muttered, finally identifying the overwhelming feelings of pain, fear, and grief.

“What?”

“Steve?!” Bucky’s voice said. 

And then he was dust. Steve was dumbfounded.

“He did it. No, no, no, no, no.” She kept mumbling to herself. The pain was crippling.

Then it got worse. Without realizing it, she had been searching humanity for the one person she couldn’t live without.

“NO!” Her scream was bloodcurdling.

“Sarah! Now what?”

That was the first thing Steve had said in a while.

“My baby. He took my baby.” 

The pain wasn’t important now. All she felt was grief.

“James?!” Steve implored.

She merely nodded her head against his chest, sobbing.

He held her tighter, his own grief taking over. His body collapsed further onto the ground.

“Oh God.”


End file.
